Kuroko wizarding world
by Dola225
Summary: As a way to win favor in Japanese magical society, the Ministry of Magic's have decided to let the Japanese Ministry to send in 6 competitors to enter in the Triwizard Tournament. Not knowing that they got more then they bargained for by inviting the Generation of Miracles to enter.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaminer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no basketball. This is for entertainment only and will not be used for anything other than that. I hope you guy's enjoy the story: Also words in** ** _this_** **means they are speaking in Japanese. Regular means they are speaking in English. Did a little more editing so new chapter but old plot. No Beta so I may come back again to add more details..**

 **Chapter 1- Welcome to Hogwart's**

The Japanese and the English magic branches have never been on good terms since World War 2 and the relationship has been declining ever since. That is until the very first Triwizard cup that has not occurred in 200 years was revived. In attempt to get the Japanese magic branch on their side they welcomed the country to send 6 people to attend and be put into the cup to represent Japan. So the generation of miracles was called to enter the tournament. Not knowing what awaits them and the snake that is already poisoning England.

" _So this is where we are suppose to go right Midorima?_ " A boy with golden blonde hair and golden eyes asked. A boy with green hair with green eyes wearing square glasses and Kororo hat from S*T Fr*g comedy show looked down at a ticket and back up at the train indicators of 9 and 10. He looked down once more at the ticket, 9 3/4 it read, he smiled. " _Yes this is the place now let's go before we are late, Oha Asa said that I will have bad luck if I'm late_ " making Kise and Aomine sigh. Aomine was behind both of the boys and had dark blue hair along with dark blue eyes and with dark tan skin. Behind the boys was three carts full of language. Each held an animal. One held a slick black cat with piercing yellow eyes. Another held a small golden retriever pup who was busy playing with a dangling string. The last had a tank with a frog inside it swimming around.

All of them grabbed their respective carts and started to walk to the stone pillar that was between nine and ten. Going one by one they calmly walked to the pillar and suddenly, like there was no stone there in the first place, they went through it. When they came out they weren't on the other side of the pillar but in a different train station all together. An old steam train sat in the train station and was painted red and black. The pure white numbers embed on its steel plates were 5972 with a red name plate reading Hogwarts Express.

Kids like themselves were boarding and talking with either their friends or family. Some had black robes on while others had ordinary cloths. All of them had carts with animals on them ranging from cats, owls and even frogs. The multi colored group had eyes turning when they entered and soon whispering could be heard. " _This is unpleasant_ " Midorima said while pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. Kise and Aomine just rolled their eyes 'it's because of the hat' they both thought. Aomine tired of being stared at lugged his luggage over to the conductors to be brought on the train. Kise and Midorima soon followed his example and brought their luggage over taking off their animals.

They quickly boarded and went to look for an empty compartment but found none. So they picked one randomly and entered. The compartment held three people already inside and they instantly looked up when the door opened. Two boys and one girl occupied the compartment. One had flaming red hair with blue eyes and a freckled face. The girl had wavy brown hair and piercing brown eyes that stared up at them, folding her news paper. The last boy had dark brown hair and jade green eyes that were covered by circular glasses. The boy with red hair sat on the right and next to him was the girl with a ginger cat sitting in between them. The boy with dark brown hair and circular glasses sat across from them.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ is it alright for us to join you?" Kise asked in broken jumbled English, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. They narrowed their eyes and Midorima sighed in exaggeration. He shoved Kise out of the way and his green eyes narrowed at the group. "My name is Midorima and we would like to join you for all of the other compartments are full...if that is alright" the last part sounding as if it was an afterthought. The girl and boy with red hair looked at each other then they then looked at the boy with the glasses and he just shrugged his shoulders making the girl sigh. "Yes it will alright for you to join us" she said moving over and snatching her cat letting it sit near the window instead. The boy with dark brown hair reached up and grabbed his luggage from above and moved it to the other side and plopped down where the cat use to sit.

" _Arigato_ " Kise cried and went to hug her but was stopped by Aomine who grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Thank you" Midorima said and quickly went inside while Aomine pulled Kise inside and closed the door. They let their animals out and set their cages above. The trio raising their eyebrows at the animals they had especially the golden retriever. They quickly settled down and looked at the group. "Let us introduce each other properly now" Midorima said and looked at the group.

"My name is Shintaro Midorima, this is Daiki Aomine and Ryouta Kise but we would appreciate it if you called us by our last names" Midorima said. "Ah so that means your Japanese" the girl said and they nodded. "Really but I thought Japanese's hair was suppose to black and complexes' white" the boy with freckles asked the girl. "That is the stereotype in Japan but there are many people with a range of skin color and hair color" Midorima said with an irritated face. "Ron that was very rude of you" the girl said and elbowed the boy named Ron. "We're sorry about Ron but as you can see he has no filter" the girl said. " _Daijoubu_ we're use to it" Kise said and smiled his charming smile making her blush.

"Um we better introduce ourselves too" the girl said trying to hide her blush while the boy, Ron, glared at Kise who was innocently smiling. "Our names are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley " Hermione said going from left to right. "It's nice to meet you-" Midorima started to say but was interrupted by Kise. "Oh you're that famous boy, the boy who lived" Kise cried and people could practically see stars glittering behind him. "Yes your correct" Harry said while backing away from the boy who was in his face, literally.

" _Kakkoii_ , I was hoping I could meet you but I never thought it would be this soon" Kise cried. "Hey you guys have you heard of him?" Kise asked turning to his companions Midorima nodded "I have heard of you and it's remarkable that you survived a killing curse" Midorima said while pushing up his glasses. "Eh so he survived a killing curse so that means it's not invincible" Aomine said and laughed. "Of course it is invincible, he just got lucky you idiot" Midorima said and glared at Aomine. "I don't care about the dumb details but it's laughable at how the Dark Lord was defeated by a baby" Aomine said and shrugged.

"He's not dead" Harry whispered out but it couldn't be heard over the bickering pair across from them but Ron and Hermione both exchanged nervous glances. "Anyway I heard you got a super cool lightening shape scar on your forehead can we see?" Kise asked excitedly and Harry nodded his head and lifted his bangs from his forehead. "Awesome that's one badass scar there" Aomine said and slapped Harry's back, **hard** making him lose his breath. Midorima just shook his head and pulled out a Japanese book his bag up top.

The train ride continued with Aomine and Kise entertaining themselves by either fighting each other or annoying Midorima. The golden trio hanged back to the side watching the strange group bicker and argue like an old married couple. They shuttered when they thought of that image.

Suddenly they heard a familiar sound making Ron's stomach growl in anticipation. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" An older women called out and Ron quickly started to dig into his pocket for money. An elder women pushing a trolley quickly came into view the trolley holding a mountain of candies and sweets. She had short curly gray hair and wearing a white sailors cap and had a gray sweatshirt on with a white shirt underneath. A black spider was pinned onto her collar giving her a more festive look.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked and Ron immediately stood up still digging into his pocket for money. "A packet of Drooble's and a Licorice Wand" he said eyeing the candy hungrily. She quickly went to get what he ordered. Finally finding some money he looked down and his gut twisted in disappointment. "On second thought, just the Drooble's" he grumbled out and Harry standing up started digging into his pocket too. "I'll get it, don't worry" Harry tried to say "just the Drooble's. Thanks" Ron said ignoring Harry.

Suddenly a voice that Harry recognized came up from behind and ordered some Pumpkin Pasties. He turned around to see his long time crush Cho Chang who smiled at him. A petite girl with pale skin and long black ivy hair. A girl behind her was grinning at the pair with a secret smiling. The women finally fishing out the Pumpkin Pasties and gave them to Cho Chang who said thanks and quickly walked away. "Anything sweet for you, dear?" The women asked and Harry quickly said "oh no, I'm not hungry but thank you." Taking a final look to where Cho Chang use to stand he went back into the cabin where the both Kise and Aomine were looking at him with shit eating grins. Midorima was looking at his book though you could tell he was paying more attention to Harry then his book. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly sat back down.

Hermione looked at the trio and noticed something. "Where are your robes?" She asked looking at them. They were wearing just ordinary cloths but no Hogwarts robes which were required. "We're not new students but we are going to be staying here for a year" Kise said and the golden trio looking at them curiously. "Your reason?" said she half asking half demanding but Kise looked at them with an innocent smile, Aomine yawned and closed his eyes and Midorima went back to his book.

It was complete awkward silence until Kise decided to break it. "I heard You-Know-Who might be back, is it true?" Kise said and the trio shot up looking at him. "So its reached even to Asian countries too" Hermione said and took out her news paper once again. " _Hai_ it's headlines throughout the entire magical world. "It's not surprising with how dangerous You-Know-Who is and how much damage he did the last time" Midorima said pushing up his glasses. "Yes its true but the ministry of magic isn't doing anything, like maybe security" Hermione huffed out. "Oh there's loads of security especially since the death eaters were able to get past the security at the Quidditch World Cup" Ron said. "Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked looking up from her paper raising an eyebrow. "From dad" Ron said stuffing his face with Drooble's. "That means your dad works at the ministry of magic, right?" Kise asked with excitement. "Yep" Ron said and sat up a little straighter with a proud smile on his face.

While Ron and Kise were talking about ministry of magic, Harry couldn't resist anymore and started to scratch his scar. Hermione noticed and sent him a worried glance. Harry shook his head and Hermione dropped the subject but sent him a look saying it wasn't over. Harry leaned back and sighed listening to the chatter of Ron and Kise.

Finally the train whistled sounded out signaling that they have arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone quickly unpacked and placing animals back into their cages. The golden trio quickly left with the forth years while Midorima, Kise and Aomine went to find Hagrid who was shouting for first years, who were getting off of the train. " _Who should we follow?_ " Kise asked Midorima who quickly went to where Hagrid was. Kise and Aomine shrugged and followed him. " _He's even taller than Murasakibara_ " Aomine whispered to Kise and just nodded his head in agreement, looking at the half giant.

"This way to the boats" Hagrid said carrying a lantern and started to lumber his way over to the lake. A group of first years nervously following him and pointing to Midorima and his funny hat. They made it to the boats and Hagrid helped everyone get settled onto a boat, four at a time. One of the kids were holding a lantern and when everyone was given a boat. The boats started to go without any help and glide across the lake. A dense fog rolled in and the students couldn't see anything until it cleared up showing a spectacular castle. The sun high above its towering towers and the lake shined. Everyone got chills when they looked up at its walls.

They soon docked and started to climb off the boats. Midorima, Kise and Aomine started to get off and climb up the stairs when at the top they saw a familiar face. "Akashi how was the trip" Midorima asked while Kise and Aomine gaped at him. Akashi had short red maroon hair with a red eye and an orange eye with pupils like a cat or snake. "What are you doing here?" They yelled and Akashi quickly turned his heterochromatic eyes at the gaping pair. New students quickly stopped and watch the group, whispering here and there. "Yes, is that a problem?" Akashi asked making chills go down the spines of literally anyone in the room.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts my name is Professor McGonall" an elderly witch suddenly spoke next to him startling students making them turn towards her. She wore a silk green robe with crooked pointed witch hat. "Now in moments you will pass through these doors to become new students of Hogwarts. But before you can become new students you must be sorted into one of the four houses we have here. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses and the people inside shall be your new family while you stay in Hogwarts. Your success shall earn you points called house points both teachers and perfects can give or take them. At the very end of the year the house with the most points shall be given the title of house cup. The sorting will begin momentarily" she said and walked away.

She then left and went through the huge twin doors in front of the hall. "Now where were we?" Akashi asked but everyone knew what he was thinking. The pair gulped and started to stutter half baked excuses to the irritated red head. "We thought you were coming tomorrow not today" Kise stuttered out and Aomine quickly nodded in agreement. "Well you were very wrong now close those mouths, you look like bumbling idiots" Akashi said narrowing at the two. They immediately snapped their mouths closed. "We are ready for you" Professor McGonall said giving almost everyone a near heart attack. She then turned and everyone soon followed her through the twin doors. There they entered a magnificent dining hall with a ceiling that showed the sky and candles floated near the ceiling creating a magical feel to the entire room. The new students gaped a the scenery and started to form a line. In the middle a chair with an old musky pointed hat sat on a stool.

"I shall call your name and the hat will sort you into one of the four houses" Professor McGonall said and held up a long piece of parchment. She soon started to call names and one by one. Each student was given a house and a round of cheering from their new housemates. Finally only five students remained standing.

"Ryouta Kise" Professor McGonall called out and Kise quickly went to the front. Whispers were heard with many of girls ogling the handsome boy while the boys grumbled at him. "Please tell me there isn't any lice in that hat right?" Kise nervously asked but Professor McGonall ignored him and placed it on his head. "Hmm you have the traits of Slytherin and Hufflepuff" the sorting hat said. It soon came to decision and yelled "Slytherin" it cried making the Slytherin tabled cheer, with the girls especially enthusiastic. The sorting continued.

"Daiki Aomine" Professor McGonall called startling Aomine awake and Midorima shoved him over to the stool. Aomine glared at Midorima before sitting down with a grunt. She placed it on his head and the hat started to think. "Being in either Gryffindor or Slytherin will do you well" the hat said but Aomine shook his head on Slytherin. "I am not going to be in any house that has Kise in it" Aomine immediately objected to Slytherin. "Gryffindor" the hat shouted making the table clap and cheer for the new recruit everyone ignored the whimpering heard at the Slytherins table. The sorting continued.

"Shintaro Midorima" Professor McGonall called out and Midorima quickly stepped up and sat on the stool. "Shintaro you must take off your hat" McGonall said to Midorima and he quickly looked up. "No" he firmly said making people gasped and a tick mark quickly formed on her brow. "Take off the hat" McGonall said while everyone felt the room turn a few degrees lower but Midorima quickly shook his head and refused to take it off. "Midorima take it off" she gritted through her teeth and Midorima countered with a glare. They continued to have a staring contest when everyone felt a cold chill enter their body making them shiver. "Take it off" Midorima recognized that voice anywhere and grudgingly took off the hat while glaring at the red head who was standing with a smile on his face. McGonall sighed and placed the sorting hat on his head. "The traits of a Ravenclaw shine but I feel you will be most welcomed in Hufflepuff too" the hat said and Midorima looked at the people of each table. "Ravenclaw" Midorima said and the hat nodded in agreement. "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table cheered.

"Seijuro Akashi" McGonall called and Akashi quickly stepped up and everyone held their breaths while he gracefully sat on the stool. He radiated power and anyone with a half a brain could feel that he **was** a leader. The sorting hat barely touched his head before it screamed Slytherin. The table erupted in cheers welcoming a new powerful ally. While most people groaned and some sighed in relief glad that the scary boy wasn't at their table.

"Atsushi Murasakibara" McGonall called but no one came up and she soon called again. A third time and she was getting frustrated and soon marched to the only student standing or Murasakibara's case laying on the floor. Murasakibara had long purple locks that went down to his shoulders and had a huge body and limbs that reminded everyone of Hagrid without the beard. She tapped her foot on the floor her shadow looming over the boy but he continued to munch on his bag of snacks. "Murasakibara please come to the stool to be sorted into a house" she said but Murasakibara just looked up with lazy eyes and went back to snaking. Ticked off she quickly casted a levitation spell making the bag of snacks float out of his reach. "If you want them back, start walking" She growled and he nodded. Lazily walking over to the stool in quickly strides. She placed the hat on his head and it just sat there. "You're a tricky one you have loyalty of Hufflepuff but that's where it ends. You don't have traits of any other house that stands out so which house would you like?" The hat asked at a loss for which house to sort him into. "I follow where ever Aka-chin goes" Murasakibara mumbled and the hat nodded. "Slytherin" it screamed and the Slytherin house cheered once again. Everyone gulped knowing that Slytherin just got two powerful players.

"Tetsuna Kuroko" McGonall called but no one was left. She scratched her head and looked around the room. Everyone started to murmur and people could faintly hear Draco saying that McGonall finally lost her marbles. Which insulted the Gryffindors who glared at the Slytherin table who smirked right back. "Tetsuna Kuroko" she called again but no answer. She soon sighed and started to rub her temple in frustration knowing a headache was coming. "I'm right here" soft voice said startling her and she looked down to see a petite young girl. She quickly backed away startled with a hand over her chest and heart in throat. Everyone else blinked and surprise and some even screamed ghost. She had short sky blue hair that ended at her chin and soft sky blue eyes and a poker face that was very unsettling. "Where were you" McGonall asked after she got over her surprise and her heart back into her chest. "I was here the entire time you just didn't notice me and _gomen'nasai_ for startling you" she said and bowed then sat on the stool, waiting. McGonall looked at her with uneasy eyes then placed the sorting hat on her head. "You have many traits of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You will also see success in Ravenclaw or even Slytherin, the choice is up to you" the hat told her and she smiled. " _Arigato_ , I would like to be in."

 _Kon'nichiwa means hello in a more polite way_

 _Arigato means thank you_

 _Hai means yes_

 _Daijoubu means it's alright_

 _Kakkoii means cool_

 **That's it. End of Chapter and at a good cliffhanger. I will like to ask everyone who will like to review to give your opinion on which house Kuroko will enter. Slytherin who values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Gryffindor who values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff who values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play. Or Ravenclaw who values Intelligence, knowledge and wit. You can decide which house Kurko will be in and this fanfiction shall be of him as a girl. I feel she just doesn't get enough love. Ya know. Also the hat that Midorima wore as a lucky item was from SGT Frog the comedy anime. I like to think of Midorima's lucky items as a way to get in some good Easter eggs. So I didn't make that up that hat, also I will do that from now on and try to guess which show his lucky item comes from, thank you. Remember review and have a nice day.**


	2. Meet the tables of Hogwarts

**This story will have lots of chapter remakes since I don't have a beta looking over my work. So chapter's will change. Just bear with me and tell me if you do or do not like the new chapter. Also very slow on chapter making since I hit writers block, a lot. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko No Basket. Speeches and words changed just slightly.**

 **Chapter 2- Meet the tables of Hogwarts**

"You will be in..." Everyone held their breath waiting for the verdict. Kise was busy praying with his hands clasped together mumbling out a chant. Freaking out the boys and making the girls swoon with how cute he looked. Aomine yawned and rested his elbow on the table with head in hand but continued to look up front with his sharp dark blue eyes. Murasakibara took out some snacks that he had in his pockets and started to eat but they were quickly taken away by magic with Professor McGonagall smirking. Murasakibara quickly glared at the teacher and a silent glaring contest continued between them. Akashi was patiently sitting with legs folded and piercing red eyes gleaming with excitement. While Midorima was filing his nails but every now and then his green eyes shifted to the front.

Tetsuki sighed out and looked around the room at each table. The Slytherin table had ambition but she sensed no real team work among them. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw power and knowledge but she also sensed distance between table mates. Gryffindor she felt teamwork and comradely but she sensed cockiness as well. She finally looked at the Hufflepuff table sensing that it was a table of balance of skills and diverse talents but the thing that she completely certain of was a sense of friendship between table mates. She then smiled and thought of her answer making the hat nod in agreement.

Meanwhile after waiting a few minutes, Aomine lost his patience. "Just tell us already" he shouted out and banged his hand on the table while glaring up at the hat. The teachers quickly whipped their heads at the Gryffindor table, his team mates acting fast, quickly hushed him with glares and dragged him back down again. The Generation of Miracles just shook their heads at their ace and sighed, already use to his antics.

The hat grumbled out something about "rude kids" and "dramatic effect" but he slowly cleared his throat and giving Aomine a stink eye, which riled up Aomine again. But with a lot of glares from his table mates, wisely kept his mouth closed. "Hufflepuff" he cried and her table mates clapped out and gave her a warm greeting. Fat Friat joined in welcoming her with a cheerful smile while her tablemates made room for her.

After everyone settled down an old booming voice sounded out in the dining hall making everyone look to where an old man stood. "Very best evenings to you all" the man said. He wore gray wizarding robes and had a long beard that went down to his chest that was tied at the end with a small rope. He wore small circular glasses and a small circular hat that matched his robes. He stood behind a gold plated owl stand, its wings spread open like it was in midflight. Eight candles rested behind the owl, on candle holders, some of their wax dripping onto its wings. It stood on an black orb with a snacks tail wrapping around it and its body winding around the base of the stand, where its mouth gaped open ready for prey to jump in.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school" he introduced himself to the students. "Now that everyone is comfortable in their new tables, I would like to welcome all the new students to the school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Dumbledore announced and many students clapped. "Now before we start eating I will set up a few rules that everyone must follow. First you must not go into the Dark Forest unless you want a gruesome and horrible death. " The sentence making many first years shiver in fright. "Second is that, there is a curfew that all students must follow it. Third is to have fun. Now please enjoy this wonderful feast" he said. He then waved his hand and suddenly the tables were filled with delicious food.

Murasakibara quickly dove right in and grabbed an entire stock pot of cream stew. Many of the kids stared in shock and some in disgust(mostly Malfoy and the gang) as Murasakibara started to eat the soup, all 32 Qt. of it. Akashi unperturbed by Murasakibara's outrageous eating habits just sipped his tea and started to spoon himself some tofu soup that was nearby. Midorima sighed at the two and grabbed some traditional Japanese rice and fish. He then started to dig into his robes for a few seconds. His team mates looked at him in curiosity and then soon flinched when his hand appeared with _that_. It was a warm can with red bean soup in it but luckily none of his table mates seemed to mind his exotic tastes in food.

Aomine snorted at all his teammates and started to pile lots of teriyaki burgers on his plate. Suddenly two hands interrupted him in his teriyaki burger raid and he soon glared up at the offending hands. To meet the eyes of George and Fred Weasle. They were both smirking at him their eyes lighting up with mischief. "Oi hands off the burger now" Aomine growled out and the twins smirked, raising Aomine's temper but soon let go. Aomine huffed and went to bite into the now freed burger not noticing the red sauce leaking under the bun. The Weasle twins grinned in excitement watching the event like it was in slow motion. Suddenly they felt something enter their mouths, they were so surprised that they swallowed whatever was in them, very quickly regretting it. "Hot!" Both of the twins cried and soon ran back to their seats to drink some nice cool pumpkin juice. "Who knew hot sauce was so effective" Aomine said smirking and went picked up a different burger without hot sauce in it. Everyone gaped in amazement that the Weasly brothers were defeated so easily and many were snickering at the brothers misfortune. Everyone thinking 'they've finally meet their match!'

Kise looked over the Gryffindor table in confusion when he heard the screaming. He saw two boy who looked like twins, run back to their seats holding their throats. "Eh, it seems like Aominecchi making trouble again" Kise said. A spoon of onion soup hovering just under his lips. Many girls from every table were sighing dreamily with hearts in their eyes, all looking at Kise. Hermione huffed at the love struck girls and went back to her smirking friends. Who were looking at the Weasly brothers still drinking pumpkin juice to relieve their burning tongues while looking at Aomine who was ignoring the glares burning at the back of his skull.

"Kuroko-chan" Akashi said once he was finished eating his soup. "Yes Akashi-kun" Kuroko answered suddenly appearing right behind the red head. Scaring the Slytherins, causing many to swallow their food the wrong way. Ignoring many of his tablemates coughing fits he continued like it was nothing. "I want you to tell Aomine to behave since his actions reflect all of Japan, that means not causing people to shriek in agony or there will be severe punishment" Akashi said narrowing eyes at the oblivious ace. "Only I'm able to do that" he muttered out causing Kuroko eyes to sparkle with amusement. "Hai Akashi-kun, I will pass along the message" Kuroko said then like a ghost fade out of existence. This caused many Slytherins to rub their eyes in astonishment and some pinching themselves.

At Aomine's table

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko voice whispered in his ear causing him to spit out his food, much to his tablemates horror and disgust. Quickly turning around he glared at his conniving partner and shouted "Kuroko don't do that" but she just blankly stared at him. "I brought a message from Akashi" she calmly said not at all phased by his glare. She then started to whisper his message to a very uninterested Aomine. When she neared the end of the message Aomine once tan skin was as pale as a ghost. He then slowly turned to see a menacing aura coming from the Slytherin table with red eyes gleaming. Aomine gulped turned to his tablemates who were also glaring at him. Many students who sat across from him with some of his burger stuck in their hair or cloths.

"Good luck Aomine-kun" Kuroko said then faded out again. "Oi Kuroko get back here you idiot" Aomine cried and tried to stop her from disappearing but only got air in return. "Kuroko you traiter!" Aomine cried but soon stopped his shouting when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see his tablemates. He gulped "I guess a sorry not gonna cut it huh" Aomine said and the students glare was enough of an answer for him. He quickly got up and sprinted towards the exit with a horde of students behind him. Many of the tables were watching the interaction with amusement while the Prefect's of the Gryffindor house were rubbing their foreheads, a headache promising to appear in the near future. They soon looked up and saw the horde chase Aomine around the dining hall, since he didn't make it to the exit before it was cut off, waving their wands at him with their faces red with anger or embarrassment. They looked at each other and sighed. Getting up to followed the horde to try and calm down the enraged students before they do anything they would regret.

At Midorima's table

Midorima just shook his head and mumbling out what suspiciously sounding like a "Ahomine." He took another gulp of his drink and placed his chopsticks down. He then turned to a tablemate who was staring at him for the entire duration of the meal but when their eyes meet the student quickly turned away. Midorima just shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to grab a book he's been meaning to read. When he got back he came face to face with the exact same student. Startled he quickly leaned back away from the student, his book held like a weapon. The student was a girl with dark black hair that was in a pony tail going down to her waist and striking onyx eyes. She had a high collar shirt on and wore a pendent that was a paper fan with a red top and white at the bottom.

"Um I was curious but mind telling me what that hat is for?" The she asked. Pointing to his lucky item of the day. Midorima shoved his glasses up his nose creating a very creepy gleam. "My lucky item of the day, nanodayo" Midorima said short and clipped. "What's a lucky item?" the she asked tilting her head in confusion. Like a bolt of thunder all the Generation of Miracles that were in hearing range sat stock still. Suddenly a blur of yellow and red streaked by the student and right to Midorima. A pair of scissors soon found their way to being embedded into the wall while Midorima head got a date with the floor. Many students who were in the line of fire from the scissors sat stock still. Their brains trying to processes that a _pair_ _of scissors_ just soar through the air and into the wall like a spell.

The entire dining room was stunned silent the only sound was made by Murasakibara snacks. They were all looking at the struggling pair. Midorima screaming at Kise to get off of him while Kise just cling to Midorima like a life line. "No Midorimacchi don't do it" Kise cried still clinging onto a not so happy Midorima. "Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" Midorima screamed at Kise but Kise shook his head. The boys continued to wrestle each other, ignoring the enraged teachers and the chuckling Dumbledore. Kuroko sighed at the two and looked to where Akashi was. His hands quivering in barely contained raged. Murasakibara who was sitting next to Akashi slowly inched away from him while eating his sweets.

Suddenly the sweets he was eating were levitated from his hand and Murasakibara watched in horror as they were lifted far above his head. "My Maiu-bo" Murasakibara whispered out in shock horror. He quickly got out of shock and started to jump for them like a cat would a toy, causing mini earthquakes in the process. All the students sweat dropped from the childish behavior of the giant while others cling to their seats praying they don't fall off of them.

Kuroko looked at the chaos her dear friends caused. Kise and Midorima were fighting while many of their tablemates desperately were trying to make them stop. Aomine was busy running for his life while a horde of angry students and a pair of Perfects were chasing him. Murasakibara was so busy trying to reach his candy he didn't notice he was causing mini earthquakes because of his large body. Causing many students who were near him to cling to their chairs in terror while praying he doesn't land on them.

She slowly turned to look at Akashi who's head was down and bangs covering his face. Suddenly she swore she heard a thread snap when his head snapped up when a particular loud screech came from the bickering pair and Aomine who was finally caught. Akashi was smiling but not in a good way. She shook her head at her team mates and swiftly faded out and into her seat at her table, no one noticing her sudden disappearance and reappearance.

"Enough!" A voice boomed out. Causing the two fighting to stop, Murasakibara to stop what he was doing and the horde of angry students to stop beating up Aomine. Everyone head turned to where the shout came from. They all watched in amazement as the pressure around Akashi grew and soon swallowed the entire dining hall. Many student gulped with fear but couldn't look away from his presence. He elegantly stood up and slowly walked to the two who were sweating puddles of sweat.

"Um A-Akashi" Kise shuddered out and slowly start to get up. "Sit" Akashi ordered and Kise obediently sat back down, everyone immediately imaged a puppy and an owner. He then turned his sharp gaze to the pile of students, making them gulp. Giving a pointed glare was all he needed for all of them to get off of now unconscious Aomine. Akashi sighed and went over to the aces side. Mumbling out a spell his body soon floated up. "Madam Pomfrey I shall now be taking Aomine to the nurses office, is that alright?" Akashi asked his voice clear and commanding as ever and Pomfrey quickly got up.

She was an aging woman with her graying hair held in a bun and she had kind but sharp blue eyes. She wore a white apron and blood red dress under the apron. Her outdated white nurse hat sat on her head and a pretty blue brooch was pinned where her heart was probably showing she was a Matron of Hogwarts. She soon followed Akashi who had already started to leave for the hospital wing of the castle.

Suddenly Akashi stopped at the door causing Madam Pomfrey to nearly crash into him. "Dumbledore do not worry he shall be up and running for when it is _time_ " Akashi said. Pomfrey huffed at the kids arrogant attitude and was about to say something. "Do not worry Madam Pomfrey he will be just fine" Akashi said and soon walked away with a fuming Madam Pomfrey behind him.

 **Hopefully this chapter captured more of Generation of Miracle then the last one. The other captured more the Harry Potter universe but don't worry Harry will get bigger parts in the future. Also writer block and indecisiveness hit me hard so it will take a long time for chapters to upload sorry about that folks. Review pretty please and tell me what you want to see in the story. More Harry Potter or more Generation of Miracle or maybe a bit of both?**


End file.
